l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
2075 Parliamentary General Election
The 2075 Parliamentary General Election was held on the 1st May 2075, this election wasa rematch between Hugh Lord and Lydia Hayworth. Hugh Lord and Freedom GB was the incumbent party and Lydia Hayworth was hoping to become Prime Minister again. Polls had been close with both candidates between 1% of each other for the entire campaign season. Hugh Lord had been caught in scandals of himself including the fact his grandson Ivan Lord had been illegally colluding with the Russian President to finance Freedom GB. Also that Hugh Lord had himself secretly offered Apple, Treble and Fargo all tech companies tax breaks to set up production in the United Republic. While taxes were being lowered for big business', wages were still stagnated. However on the plus side 2.5 million new jobs were created in the 5 years but most were in low paid industries. Labour were seeing renewed confidence with Labour gaining seats such as in the Scunthorpe 2072 By Election (11.4% swing to Lab) and the Southport By Election 2073 (15.6% swing to Lab) both seats Freedom GB had held since 2040. But many of the electorate were waring of both parties as both had recently been in power and had not been effective in their leadership and the grow of scandals within their premierships. After the Election both parties were far under the 326 seats needed for a majority but Freedom GB obtained 26 seats more than Labour. However despite attempts for Hugh Lord to reach a deal with PVV, Progressive Conservatives, Democratic Liberal Party and the DUP. This would have only reached 317 seats still 9 short of a majority. Even worse the Democratic Liberal Party refused to support Freedom GB if the DUP were involved in any coalition. Labour despite being the second largest party managed to strike a confidence and supply deal with the SNP and Class War Union forming a minority government on 321 Seats. In return the SNP demanded a Scottish independence referendum and Class War Union demanded their Five point plan to be implemented which included points such as a £20 hour minimum wage and public ownership of Transport, Utilities and banks. As a result of Hugh Lord's first ever election loss and with his advancing age he decided to resign as leader of Freedom GB, he would remain as interim leader until the Party conference in October when the new leader would be announced as members would be allowed to vote in an open primary for this new leader. 2075 Parliamentary Election Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 14,938,241 (28.02%) (-7.56%) Lydia Hayworth (Labour) - 13,543,328 (25.40%) (-3.05%) Max Porter (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 7,780,261 (14.59%) (+6.58%) Rebecca O'Donnell (Class War Union) - 6,975,837 (13.09%) (+5.08%) Nick Redhead (Progressive Conservatives) - 5,792,265 (10.86%) (-0.58%) Jasper Greeves (Democratic Liberal Party) - 2,191,730 (4.11%) (+0.53%) Saoire Dunbar (SNP) 1,100,211 (2.06%) (+0.56%) Others - 989,473 (1.86%) Turnout 53,311,346 (80.82%) Seat makeup * Freedom GB - 258 Seats (-87) * Labour - 232 Seats (+11) * SNP - 45 Seats (+24) * Class War Union - 44 Seats (+22) * People's Patriotic Vanguard - 38 Seats (+29) * Progressive Conservatives - 6 Seats (-) * Democratic Liberal Party - 5 Seats (+2) * Others - 22 Seats (-1)